Revenge Of The Trickster Goddess
by Miakaghost
Summary: Long ago, Tentei was forced to banish his own sister from the heavens. Now, eight thousand years later, she is making her move. The trickster goddess will have her revenge!
1. Exile

Revenge Of The Trickster Goddess

Chap.1

_"Tsuihou(1), come forth." Tentei called. The woman cautiously stepped forward, her hands slightly trembling. "Tsuihou, you know why we have called you here."_

_"I have done nothing wrong, kyoudai!" (2)Tsuihou begged him. _

_"That is not exactly true, kyoudai. Look among these kami(3) who have come to hear your sentence. There are thousands, are there not?"_

_"Indeed."_

_"Among them, more than half of them have suffered both physically and emotionally due to your trickery, Tsuihou."_

_"It was a spot of fun, kyoudai. Surely you can not sentence me to a horrible death for simply spicing heaven up with a spot of fun, can you?"_

_"This 'spot of fun' of yours, Tsuihou, has hurt hundreds of innocent people." _

_"Tentei, I am your sister! Please, show mercy!"_

_"I'm afraid mercy is far beyond what I can allow for you, sister." Tentei hung his head. He truly didn't want to do it, but he knew that the sentence had to be given. "For crimes of trickery, murder, attempted homicide, and also the illegal harming of hundreds of innocents, I sentence you, Tsuihou Megami (4), to exile on earth for life. You may never return even to these gates, Tsuihou. Now go; get out of my sight. You're starting to disgust me." _

_Tsuihou glared at her brother and stomped down the hall, and before walking out the door, she whirled around and howled,_

_"Damn you, Tentei! Someday, I swear I will return; and then I will have my revenge on all of you idiots for making such a foolish mistake! I will return!"_

Translations

(1) Tsuihou- exile

(2) kyoudai- brother or sister (used when brother and sister are talking)

(3)kami-gods

(4)Tsuihou Megami- exiled goddess


	2. Rem

Revenge Of The Trickster Goddess

Chap.2

"Tentei, what seems to be the matter?" Gojun asked the god. Tentei trembled and sighed, gazing out the window.

"It was on this day, eight thousand years ago that she was exiled. It is not like her to take so long at revenge; I believe that this is the year she will take her revenge on us all. I can feel it in my bones."

"But how would she get here?"

Goku looked around the meadow; he had begged Konzen(1) for hours to take him to earth. In Goku's opinion, it was actually a very pretty place. Flowers extended for miles in every direction, and every flower he saw was a completely different color. And there, nearby, was a boy weaving flowers into a crown.

"Heeey!" Goku called. The boy looked up at the itan (2) and smiled. He had a kind smile.

The boy had soft brown hair, very light colored, and red tinted silver eyes. That wasn't a color of eyes you saw too often; in fact, it was the first time Konzen had ever seen that eye color. People had called his amethyst eyes an odd color, but this boy's eye color was even odder.

He wore an olive green vest over a white tank top and beige jeans.

"Oh, hello, there. What can I do for you two? I'm Rem." The boy told them.

"I'm Goku! This is Konzen!" Goku pointed behind him at Konzen.

"Goku, eh? Sounds like a fine name for such a strapping young man like yourself. You look pretty strong already!" Rem laughed. "Konzen, where do you two come from?"

"Heaven. I only came here because Goku begged me." Konzen scoffed. Rem's eyes grew bright.

"Heaven! Heaven, you say? You two are gods from heaven!" His sudden reaction nearly knocked Konzen over.

"Yes. But Goku is not a god; he is a heretic child taken in by heaven." Konzen informed the boy. Rem began to murmur.

"If they're from heaven, then this could be my chance to get back at kyodai(3) for banishing me to this hellish land." Rem muttered. He raised his voice. "My, Goku, it must be paradise to live in such a place. If I may be so bold as to ask, might I join you there? Only for a few days, of course."

"What about your family, Rem? Won't they worry?" Konzen wondered.

"Oh, Konzen-sama, I don't have any family. They were killed by the demons here years ago; I live by myself." Rem sighed. "I carry my own, and earn the minimum wage of a part time farmer, part time barkeep."

"Then it's okay, right, Konzen? Rem can come with us?" Goku begged. Konzen heaved a sigh; something about the boy simply set him on edge, but he couldn't figure what it was.

His hair had the sheen of an innocent child, and he even carried an aura of innocence about him. But his eyes….though his eyes also shone with purity and innocence, deep inside them, Konzen could see an evil plan hatching, one he knew that would make him regret taking the boy.

"I…suppose." Konzen didn't even think about what he was saying; the words simply came out. Konzen patted Rem on the head, and prepared the two boys for the trip back to heaven.

Unseen by the two, Rem grinned evilly.

_'Fools, you're playing right into my hands!'_

Translations

(1) Konzen- the same character, unchanging (meaning that Konzen will never change!)  
(2)itan-heresy (heretic)

(3)kyodai-brother or sister (used when a brother speaks of a sister or a sister speaks of a brother)


	3. Intimidation

Revenge Of The Trickster Goddess

Chap.3

"So who is this?" Tenpou asked, staring at Rem. Goku beamed up at Tenpou, and replied,

"Rem! We found him on earth, and he's the nicest!" Goku turned to Rem. "Isn't that right?"

But Rem was already peeking around the marshal's large library, and he picked up a book.

"Oh, right." He agreed, not really listening. He flipped through the book and stopped at one page. "Hm…eight thousand years ago….." He flipped through the pages, and murmured, "Damn. Nothing about me. I bet kyoudai didn't want people to remember me." He put the book back. "I was just having fun and he had to ruin it." Rem shook his head.

"Rem, what was that you were muttering?" Konzen asked.

"Oh, nothing, Konzen. Nothing at all." Rem cheerfully replied.

"We're heading back to my room. Hopefully you'll be able to find your way around well enough." Konzen told the boy before storming out, pulling Goku behind him. Rem nodded, and, once he was quite sure the two were gone, he slipped towards the doorway.

"Where are you going, Rem?" Tenpou asked. Rem smiled at the god.

"Oh, I simply wanted to explore a bit, Tenpou-san. This place is so amazing."

"Hm….of course, Rem." Something about the boy simply set Tenpou on edge. Something about Rem….simply didn't feel right.

Tentei was signing some papers, when the doors swung open and Rem stormed in. Tentei stared at the boy and dismissed his presence. Rem slammed the doors shut and stomped up to Tentei's desk. Still Tentei ignored the boy. Rem growled and snatched the papers away.

"Kyoudai, it's been far too long." He chided, grinning. Tentei immediately jerked his head up to meet Rem's gaze.

"No…." He recognized that gaze, and he recognized those eyes. Only one person had that exact grin, that exact chuckle, that exact gaze. "It can't be."

"Oh, it can too be." Rem waved the papers in front of Tentei's face. "You know, some gods are quite dense, aren't they?" He chuckled, and threw the papers up in the air. They burst into flames, but Rem ignored them and grabbed Tentei by his collar.

"You can't be here! You were…you were-"

"Yes, I was. I was indeed. But such trivial matters such as banishment and exile can't keep me from getting my revenge. You've known me long enough to know that much."

"Do not try to intimidate me."

"Oh, I'm not. However, it's been said I excel at certain things without even trying. Perhaps this is one of those times."

"…G-guards!" Tentei snapped, the guards coming quickly. "I want our new friend, **Rem**, to be kept in his own cell. Make sure it is small and that he is chained tight. I don't want him escaping." Tentei panted. "I'll deal with him tomorrow."

"Of course, Tentei." The guards pushed Rem towards the door. As he exited the room, he shouted back to Tentei in a relatively calm voice,

"This won't stop me, kyoudai! One way or another, I **will** get my revenge! Just you wait and see! Just you wait!"

Tentei whimpered, and settled down into his seat.

_'Tomorrow will be hell in heaven.'_


	4. A Night In Jail Worth Pondering

Revenge Of The Trickster Goddess

Chap.4

Silver eyes remained glued on the stone ceiling of the cell. The boy cracked a small smile, remembering the shocked and scared look Tentei had had on his face.

_'At the very least he hasn't forgotten me. It would be a shame to get revenge on him when he doesn't remember what I want revenge on him for.' _Rem sat up, and stretched, the chains on his wrists and neck clanking. _'Better yet, I believe he's scared of me.'_

Rem's grin widened; Tentei had had a scared look on his face when he had realized who he was really talking to. The blood drained from his face, and his pupils nearly disappeared within the iris of his eye in fear. He had been shaking, and he simply radiated fear.

"Rem? Rem!" A small voice called, and Goku ran into view, Konzen following.

"Goku? Oh, Goku, it's you." Rem scooted over to the bars in his cell to talk to the boy.

"What'd you do to get in here?" Konzen glared down at Rem.

"Just…disturbing the peace. I…er, thought that they shouldn't treat Nataku so cruelly, and I got tossed in here."

"Hm…" It was an obvious lie to Konzen, but the only truth as far as Goku was concerned. Konzen knew it was a lie, but something tugged at him to believe it was the truth.

"I know! I can't believe they would do that to Nataku! You're right, Rem!" Goku retorted. Rem smiled weakly, and reached out to hold one of Goku's hands.

"I know….Goku, you'll come to the meeting tomorrow with Konzen, Ten-chan and Ken-niichan, right?" He asked, almost begging. Goku nodded, tears running down his cheeks.

"Of course we will! Just don't die, Rem!" Goku burst out, and took Konzen's hand as they left the prison.

"Of course, Goku…" Rem called back, smiling weakly. Once the two were gone, his smile mutated into a disgusted grimace.

_'Good, they'll be there tomorrow. After tomorrow, there'll be no more of this disgusting pathetic life I've lived for eight thousand years! I'll get rid of all those insolent fools who dared to banish me in the first place!'_ Rem leaned back against the wall. _'And the first to go might as well be that stupid Konzen…he's too aware of me. Too aware for my comfort.'_

Rem turned his red-tinted silver eyes back up to the stone ceiling, and balled his hands into fists. _'It's not like those stupid aristocrats would let me do that, though.'_ His eyes went wide as he realized something. _'Wait! Tentei's my……little brother. That means that………'_ Rem laughed out loud, cackling evilly, in spite of himself. '_The throne, as well as my revenge, is already mine!'_

_A/n: Hopefully, by now, you've figured out for yourselves who Rem really is. Tell me. I know, I just want to know if you've figured it out yourselves. I think I made it painfully clear. _


End file.
